


I Dont Wanna Miss a Thing

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, otp prompt, slow dancing and singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane end up at a sort of banquet thing, accidentally gate crashing a private party for a small town bowling league. Oops. But seeing her in that dress, the Doctor just wants to be close to her, while the other woman goes off and talks to the DJs, reccomending a song they should play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dont Wanna Miss a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Two major notes on this:
> 
> Uno: This is based on a prompt by the blog imagineyourotp, which was Person A whispers the lyrics of a slow song into Person B's ear as they dance.
> 
> Two: I am shamelessly using a venue and event I know well: The Annual Sarnia High Roller's banquet at Grace United church. Sue me, I've been going to it since I was a little girl, and I'm going again on May 10th.

Rose had wanted an excuse to put on a dress and some heels, so the Doctor piloted the TARDIS towards a small church in Canada, landing her in the field behind it.

Rose was the first one out. She had done up her hair in two French briads, and was wearing a pale orange hanlter dress and little black heeled sandels.

Next out was the Doctor. He had opted to go a bit more casual than his normal suit, as he and Romana had been to one of these banquets before, and knew the men didn't dress up. He was wering his brown pinstriped pants with a white dress shirt he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows on, a simple black tie and his white Converse high tops.

Sarah Jane was last out. She had pulled her hair up into a braided bun, a few loose strands falling over her face. Her dress was an off-white colour with a loose, knee-length skirt, a lacy neckline and little sleeve/strap things. On her feet, she wore a pair of silver heeled sandels, making her 5'4" stature three inches taller.

The Doctor offered his arm to Sarah Jane with a dorky grin and an utterence of 'my lady'. Rose rolled her eyes and followed the couple. She may have had feelings for the Doctor in the past, but seeing him with Sarah Jane made her wonder why he even left her in the first place.

At the door, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, glasses and a pastel dress they would later learn was called Alissa, and was the daughter of one of the volunteers, was asking for tickets. Since the Doctor was too busy admiring Sarah Jane, Rose slipped the psychic paper out of his pants pocket and showed her. Once inside, they quickly found a table near the back of the room, settling in for the awards ceremony, as this was an end of the season thing.

When the awards were through, and the two boys, Johnathan and Ryan, were done with bickering about who handed out which trophy, dinner was started. This time aroun, it was ham and turkey, the Doctor noted. Last time, it was roast beef.

After dinner came the dancing. The three brown haired children that were helping out before, Alissa, Johnathan and Ryan, had gotten up on the stage with Tom the DJ like they always did and started putting together a playlist and asking for requests. While the Doctor and Sarah were dancing to Nitty Gritty Dirt Band's 'Bless the Broken Road', Rose went up to the stage and penned a song on the request sheet. ' _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing, -Aerosmith_ ' was written in her neat, even script under the request of Michael Jackson by someone named Glenn.

Alissa had taken the microphone from Tom the DJ and announced the. Night's first 'spot dance'. According to her, she had picked a spot on the daance floor, and the couple that was closest to it at the end of the song won a prize.

"A quick note before we start this off. This song comes in by request of the pretty blonde girl in the orange dress. She left a note next to her request, and it reads: _For John and Sarah Jane, just dance already._ " the older of the two boys read off with a cheeky grin. "Sounds like someone's brother brought a date."

Rose had gone to hide outside as the music started, as a light blush was starting to creep up her cheeks. The nerve on that boy!

Back inside, the Doctor had become giddy when he realized Rose had requested a song he knew. Leaning in close to Sarah's right ear, he began to whisper-sing the lyrics. 

" _I don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing._ " he sang quietly.

As the song drew to a close, the younger boy, Ryan, had the mic.

"The spot my sister chose was on the little shuffleboard thing by the door, where Jen and John are. Good job guys." he announced. A small cry of 'every damn year' could be heard from his brother.

The night wore on, the Doctor and Sarah dancing a few more times. Rose had come back in a little while after the Aerosmith song, even dancing with a guy named Robert.

The last song of the night was another slow one. The Doctor lead Sarah out onnto the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips. This time, it was Sarah's turn to sing.

" _The smile on your face let's me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say best, when you say nothing at all._ " she sang.

When the song finished, the Doctor pulled away slightly, leaning forward to kiss Sarah. Sarah eagerly kissed back, her hands sliding down the Doctor's arms to hold his hands. A small cheer could be heard from the remaining crowd, and someone (a guy named Will) had whistled. They broke the kiss, Sarah a light shade of scarlet.

"I love you." Sarah muttered.

"I love you, too." the Doctor breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, fluffy Ten/Sarah with a side order of writing people I actually know. Alissa is me. Hello! Johnathan and Ryan are my idiot brothers, Tom is my friend's Dad, aka our DJ, and Glenn, Will, Robert, Jen and John are all bowlers in our league. Hope you enjoyed this, 'cause it took me two hours to write.


End file.
